This specification relates to thin-film resonator devices for magnetic resonance applications.
Magnetic resonance systems are used to study various types of samples and phenomena. A resonator manipulates the spins in a sample by producing a magnetic field at or near the spins' resonance frequencies. In some cases, the resonator detects the spins based on a voltage induced by the precessing spins.